


A Promise Fulfilled

by lindsey_grissom



Series: Beyond The Sea [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters, fic tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She promised herself she'd write to him every day he was gone and Elsie Hughes always keeps her promise.<br/>Just a little tag to my Beyond The Sea 'verse providing the first month's worth of letters Mrs Hughes sends to Mr Carson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Fulfilled

_March 13 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_The house is still standing. I know you will have been anxious to know that. Of course, you have only been gone a single day, but perhaps it will steady you to know that ruin has not befallen us just yet._

_The village was quite a sombre place this morning; too many young men missing. I had not realised how many young couples had taken to walking in the early morning sun, Mr Carson. Now the young ladies walk together, but there is something in their eyes…anyway, it is a sorry sight to see. I cannot help but think it will only get worse in the coming months._

_Daisy wishes you well, and Mrs Patmore has said that she will stop serving her apple pie until you return, so return soon or else I fear the hallboys will stage a mutiny against her, you know how they love her pie._

_I'll leave this now, there are rooms to clean after all, but I will write again tomorrow._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_March 14 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_Once again we have survived to continue another day. Wine was chosen, food was served and not a drop was spilt. You would have been proud, 'though no doubt you could have found something not to your satisfaction had you looked hard enough._

_There was a moment when the oven began to smoke just before luncheon, but Mrs Patmore dealt with it before a crisis arose. She looked particularly pleased with herself for the rest of the day, I must say._

_I forgot to mention in my letter yesterday; old Mr Barnes caught me in the village, he has some of the ink that you favour coming in soon and wondered if he should put some aside for you. I hope you won't think me too presumptuous, but I purchased a bottle for you and asked that if possible, he keep a second tucked away when the next shipment comes in. I know it will do no one any good sitting on your desk collecting dust, but you were complaining only last month that you had used up the last of it, and who knows when there might be some again? You could return tomorrow, after all, and I would have considered it a missed opportunity._

_Oh, I must end this here. Anna has just run to me; the Dowager is to come for dinner and Her Ladyship has asked that we prepare a room for her should she wish to stay the night._

_I fear we may see more of the ~~old bat~~ Dowager now that His Lordship is away._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_March 15 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_It has just occurred to me that you will not receive these letters for some weeks yet. It doesn't matter much, I suppose, but it has given me pause. I am so used to our regular correspondence during the Season, that the delay will take some getting used to._

_I want to ask you how you are, but aside from the delay in response, I fear I already know._

_So, instead I will ask if you are well?_

_The Dowager did indeed stay for the night. She was not happy with the colour of the linen. Honestly, Mr. Carson, some days I am not sure she remembers that there is a war on. I know what you will say; her son is away and I should show her some sympathy if I cannot respect her as you do. Tosh. They were her favoured sheets, chosen with that in mind. How do you please a woman who changes her mind with the tides?_

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_March 16 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_…and so I will purchase enough to last us a few weeks, Mrs. Patmore assures me we have the space in the larder._

_And lastly, I have good news, Mr. Carson! Mr. and Mrs. Goode's son, you remember him of course, wee thing always appeared as though a stiff breeze might knock him clear off his feet? He has returned home at last. Not without injury of course, as seems to be the way of late. But Doctor Clarkson has told them that the weakness in his hands should not hold him back too much with time and patience. I swear, Mr. Carson, his return has brightened the spirits of the village no end._

_It makes me worry though, what of our young men if we can only hope for their return through injury? What does that make of us if we long for them to be hurt, but not too much, and returned to us?_

_Confession has been a busy place lately, to no one's surprise I am sure._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_March 17 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_…and I must apologise Mr Carson, my last letter ended on such a sombre note and I know how you feel about sentiment clouding our conversations._

_Did I tell you that Farmer Lyle's prize bull broke free yesterday? It rampaged through the high street and right into the school field. Luckily the young ones were all inside, but can you imagine the excitement for them? It was recovered of course and is now secured once again in its own field. I wonder if we should not all perhaps save for a new lock for that gate. This is the second time in as many years that the poor thing has made the pilgrimage to the school._

_Tomorrow Her Ladyship has asked…_

\----------------------------------------

 

_March 18 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_The woman is impossible, Mr. Carson! I thought we had put this argument to rest months ago and yet today there she was, insisting again that in these changing times surely she should be allowed the storeroom key._

_If I did not know better I would question why she wants access to that room so much!_

_At this stage I fear I may be so against giving it to her because she wants it so much. But honestly Mr. Carson, for the first time I feel I understand your reliance on tradition and stability a little. So many things have changed these last few years, I am finding myself reluctant to make any changes that are not absolutely necessary._

_Please do not get too concerned, Mr. Carson. I dare say I will disagree with you all over again soon enough._

_Regards,_

_E. Hughes_

\----------------------------------------

_March 18 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_…feeling more and more as though I have created an imaginary friend for myself. It has been almost a week now that I have been writing to you and I know it will be a few more before I can hope for any reply. When you return, I fear you are going to find me too used to my own agreement. I will not argue with myself, Mr. Carson and so in any topic I might discuss with you in these letters, I find myself to be undisputedly correct._

_Of course, I have been trying to convince you of this for years…_

\----------------------------------------

 

_March 19 th 1917_

_Dear Mr Carson,_

_…and he is improving, so that may put your mind at ease. His training will not suffer too greatly with your absence, although that is not to say that it would not be better for him to still have you here…_

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_March 20 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_I have a half-day tomorrow. I cannot justify taking the entire afternoon away from the house, but perhaps an hour or two just to get some fresh air. I hear there is to be a fair in the next few weeks, if I can find out the exact dates I may be able to talk to Her Ladyship. I feel that the staff would benefit from some light excitement and the fair has always been such an enjoyable time for them._

_Mr. Burns has written to me. His son has been called to action. Joe's new wife is taking it badly, poor dear. It seems she is quite a fragile thing. I only hope that she will find strength enough to see him through what is surely a harrowing time for their family._

_Anna is looking for me, so I will close here. Until tomorrow, Mr. Carson._

_Regards,_  
  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_March 21 st 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_Her Ladyship has agreed to the staff taking an early evening two weeks from now when the fair comes. I wonder if she and the young Ladies will also take time there. Lady Edith has been looking almost as serious as her sister, and the Lord knows that one person in the house with Lady Mary's mood is enough._

_Do not get upset, Mr. Carson, for once I find myself sympathetic to Lady Mary's sadness. I wonder if she and Mr. Matthew might one day get it right. They remind me of ships, Mr. Carson, passing each other in the dark…_

\----------------------------------------

 

_March 22 nd 1917_

_Dear Mr Carson,_

_…has been more cuts to the rationing. If the Dowager should visit again soon, I am afraid that the colour of her linen will be the least of her grievances. As you can see, Mr. Carson, I am still not ready to let that go. Perhaps if we had been able to discuss it over a cup of tea in my parlour, you might have convinced me by now not to hold a grudge, but we have not and so I will continue to hold it against her…_

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_March 23 rd 1917_

_Dear Mr Carson,_

_Oh if only you could have seen it, Mr. Carson! Although I dare say the improperness of it may have sent you into quite the rage._

_Lady Edith stood upon that stool for almost an hour before the thing was captured. Lady Mary rubbed the fabric of her dress between her knees and the floor so much that there were shining circles in the fabric. Anna will do what she can, but I think this will be another outfit put out for rags. Perhaps she will salvage it enough to keep it for herself, with Lady Mary's permission of course._

_Oh, and Lady Sybil! That girl is still as mischievous as she was as a bairne, she caught that mouse and held it up to her sister's face for so long, Lady Edith turned quite as white as her sheets._

_I have not heard the family or staff laugh as freely in quite some time._

_No doubt you would have captured the thing in half as much time, or ordered it into submission like an errant footman._

_Oh dear, I think I may still be quite giddy from the afternoon's excitement. I will close now before you lose any of the respect you hold for me._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_March 24 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_There were still smiles, this morning at breakfast I am told - even from Lady Edith. A mouse in the house may seem like a silly thing to be proud of, but it has been so dark here these past few days._

_Is this what the future will be, Mr. Carson? Finding enjoyment in the most unusual places. Perhaps we are just more aware of opportunities for joy and more willing to accept them when they come along._

_I hope that you are finding your own moments of happiness. Please believe me when I tell you that a little laughter will do you the world of good…_

\----------------------------------------

_March 25 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_Before this awful war, you would have taken your half-day today and returned with those delightful pastries from the tea shop by the park._

_I asked Mrs. Patmore if she thought she might stretch the stores to accommodate a little baking of her own. You would think I had asked her to bake me a three tiered fruit cake in an hour, her reaction was that shocked. She asked me if I was feeling okay. Can you imagine? Have I really asked for so few treats for myself that a simple enquiry should produce such concern?_

_Fear not, Mr. Carson, your secret is still safe; Mrs. Patmore is still unaware of your monthly indulgences. I told her instead that Mr. Bates had asked me for help with your books and I felt we would both deserve a treat after that._

_It was not a complete fabrication, so I do not feel badly about misleading her. Mr. Carson, I believe that your unique record keeping will become something of a challenge to Mr. Bates. Let us hope you return before he is driven quite mad with trying to understand your code._

_Regards,_

_E. Hughes_

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_March 26 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_I almost did not get this out in time. It could be argued that you would likely not have noticed if it had been written and sent tomorrow, but I made myself a promise, Mr. Carson. I will not break it if I can help it._

_Do not worry, the delay was not because of any catastrophe, we are still standing._

_We are a staff greatly reduced these days and even with the family entertaining less, there are still days where the work just seems to build up._

_I dusted the library today. I cannot remember the last time I did so. It felt good rather like seeing an old friend after a good number of years has passed. I think old Mrs. Whitely would have been pleased with the room when I was done. As much as she was ever pleased with anything._

_You will let me know if I ever become as impossible to please as she was, won't you Mr. Carson? Unless of course that time has already passed and then I must ask that you never tell me and let me live on in my denial._

_The daffodils have all come out in the gardens now. I know that you have always enjoyed the sight of them. I think I will pick a few from the patch by the lake before the dinner service tonight. It will be nice to start each day with their yellow heads turned towards me._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

 

 

 

_March 27 th 1917_

_Dear Mr Carson,_

_…honestly, Mr. Carson, there is quite an atmosphere in the kitchen these days and you know how I hate an atmosphere. Daisy is missing William quite badly I think, more than she thought she would and Mrs. Patmore is trying to help in keeping her too busy to think too hard, but she is distracted and we can sorely afford to curdle the cream as often as the poor girl is. Mrs. Patmore tells me she will give her something else to do today, something she cannot ruin as easily. We shall see how that turns out, I suppose…_

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_March 28 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_…can you remember the exact amount, Mr. Carson? The butcher's daughter is a beautiful lass, but she does not have a head for numbers the way her brother does and I simply cannot remember what we had agreed last month. Oh, if only you were here to ask in person, I am sure you remember! …_

\----------------------------------------

_March 29 th 1917_

_Dear Mr Carson,_

_To put your mind to rest; I remembered the sum only minutes after I gave my letter to Jimmy to post. It is all sorted now. This must be the first symptom of aging. I shall have to be more discerning in what I do and do not write down from now on and not rely on my memory so often._

_The papers say that the war will end soon. How are we to believe them when they have been saying that since the beginning? Still, I hope that this time they are correct._

_Daisy has not improved, but she can hardly do much harm with the vegetables so I suppose that will work for a while more._

_I have told Mr. Bates that he is welcome to use your pantry as I know you told him the same before you left, but I think the poor man feels awkward there. He is insistent that he is not replacing you, which of course we all know, but he does need somewhere more comfortable to sit than the boot room to work on the wine lists. I will see if I can convince him again tonight. I confess it will be strange to see someone other than yourself sitting in there when the rest of the staff have gone up, but as with everything these days, no doubt I will adapt to it in time._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_March 30 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_…aware that to speculate in letters such as these can be dangerous, loose lips and all, so I will just say that I suspect where you are to end up and I know that you will hate it. I am sorry for that, it will certainly do nothing to make a bad situation for you better. You have never been one to dream of travel. Although, I do not think it would be enjoyable even had you a longing for visiting foreign lands…_

\----------------------------------------

_March 31 st 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_…what do you think Mr. Carson? Her Ladyship is certain that Grantham House will not open this Season, much as the last, but she still wishes to have the Garden Party. It will be difficult but I think we might still do it. It will give us all something to focus on closer to the time. And the war might end by then, we would want to celebrate…_

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_April 1 st 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_  
  
Please remind me why we ever allowed for the damnable celebration of April Fools day to continue downstairs? 

_It was not enough that Lady Sybil hid Her Ladyship's gloves, sending Miss O'Brien into quite a temper while she searched for them in vein, but then Daisy hid Mrs. Patmore's favourite measuring jug. I don't mind telling you Mr. Carson, I have not heard words like that since my days on the farm in Argyll, and usually then someone had been at risk of losing a finger to a temperamental cultivator! She would have had you quite flustered I think, and poor Daisy was especially red faced and meek when she went to fetch the jug._

_I must confess though, I did rather enjoy Miss O'Brien's plight; I can only say that it felt like just desserts. I think she is missing Mr Barrow, though. She has been quite subdued without her partner in crime. I hope he is well._

_I hope you all are._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

_April 2 nd 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_I shall be brief I am afraid, oh and you deserve much more than the few words I am going to be able to write._

_I have a headache, my own doing, and I will be taking to my room soon with a powder._

_I had to write to you, this afternoon especially and I…perhaps I will tell you one day what has lead to my current state but not today._

_Know you are a dear friend, Mr. Carson and a good man. A very good man._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

 

 

_April 3 rd 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_I rather hope this letter finds you soon after the last. I am not at all certain of exactly what I may have written but I beg that you consider it the work of a sentimental woman in a moment of weakness._

_It will not happen again, of that you can be sure._

_And I will tell you one day, I think. It is nothing to worry about, however. We are all fine here, the house goes on._

_Lady Mary has asked to be remembered to you, I know that will cheer you. I do not know how she knew that I have been writing to you, but perhaps it was just a lucky guess; I have never understood that girl's mind as well you know._

_Her Ladyship has invited Mrs. Crawley to dinner tonight, the Dowager too. Her Ladyship, Mrs. Patmore and myself have tried to design the menus to the old standard, but there is really only so much one can do to dress up inferior cuts and garden vegetables. Do not worry, Mrs. Patmore has not failed us yet._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

_April 4 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_…but never you mind about that!_

_When you so receive this letter, supposing of course that it does not get lost on its way to you, could you try to recall what you said to Mr. Wantsworth about the treatment for the gates? He says you asked for one pound's worth but that seems like an awful expense, even for a year's treatment and I suspect the young man is trying to swindle me in your absence. He reminds me far too much of Mr Barrow, that one…_

\----------------------------------------

_April 5 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson_

_The fair is tonight. Her Ladyship intends to accompany the young Ladies and so the entire staff is free to attend if they wish._

_I know that I should chaperone them, there might not be so many young men around these days, but that just seems to have made my girls all the dafter for those that are. Perhaps it is the uniform?_

_Well, I'll say no more on that, you never have enjoyed idle speculation._

_But yes, I know I should accompany them, to keep them out of mischief if not to have a bit of fun myself but while I was quite looking forward to it two week's ago, today I find that the shine has certainly worn off._

_It seems strange to feel like you are missing out. You hardly ever attended the fairs when you were here, I doubt they're something you're missing now._

_Still…_

_Well, never mind all that, of course I will be going tonight and tomorrow's letter to you will be filled with tales of our staff's exploits. Nothing too adventurous, of course. Even in your absence we wouldn't want to disappoint you._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

_April 6 th 1917_

_Dear Mr Carson,_

_…and then Mr. Mason grabbed Mrs. Patmore by the arms and hardly stopped her from spinning into the pie tent! Oh she had words for him, I can tell you. Although, there was something in his eye, Mr. Carson, and his wife has been gone a long while now…_

_…until Mr. Bates stepped up and hit every one of the cans with a single shot. He won each of the girls a small favour in turn, but the best he saved for Anna of course. She held that cloth bear so tightly I thought for a moment it might just tear from the pressure…_

_…of course it was Lady Mary who won, she is quite the talented dancer I've no doubt you would agree. It was lovely to see her smiling again but poor Lady Edith; she was looking particularly green-eyed…_

_…must come with us when you return, and the fair is next in town. I shan't let you refuse this time. I was there, and I can't say that it felt at all like I was restricting their fun. And you never know, you may find that you have a talent for the games…_

\----------------------------------------

_April 7 th 1917_

_Dear Mr Carson,_

_We have heard from William! Oh Mr. Carson we were so happy when Mr. Mason dropped in to tell us. He read us the lad's letter and he sounds so proud, Mr. Carson, that it's hard to picture him actually at war._

_I don't think it creates any risk to say that he is with Mr. Matthew, and yes, I made sure that was passed to the family. I don't think Mrs. Crawley has heard from the young man herself, so I hope that gives her some comfort at least._

_But what of you, Mr. Carson? It will have been a month next week, a month. I can scarcely believe it in one breath, and in the next when I see Mr Bates polishing the silver it feels like it has been forever already._

_I do hope to hear from you soon, my imaginary friend is not as eloquent in his responses as you are._

_Regards,_

_E. Hughes_

\----------------------------------------

_April 8 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_…playing more recordings from the war office. It all looks so far away from us here, but with so many gone we still feel like it is too close at the same time. I wonder if it's the same for everyone these days, surely now there is no one who does not know someone out there fighting for us…_

\----------------------------------------

_April 9 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_…Lordship has telephoned. He is on his way and this was his last chance to speak to Her Ladyship and the young Ladies._

_How lucky they are, that he is in a position to do so, while the rest of us must wait on the post._

_And ~~I~~ we do wait, Mr. Carson, I fear a little less patiently every day._

_Regards,_

_E. Hughes_

\----------------------------------------

_April 10 th 1917_

_Dear Mr Carson,_

_…to bed without supper! That will teach her to…_

\----------------------------------------

_April 11 th 1917_

_It has almost been a month, Mr. Carson._

_I worry how long it has felt for you._

_I shall let tomorrow pass without much mention of it, I don't think it's something we want to celebrate. If only you, William, Mr Barrow, His Lordship and the others had not left on the same day, perhaps the day might not be felt so keenly by the entire house._

_Yes, I shall make no mention of it at breakfast, perhaps I can convince Mrs. Patmore to make a treacle tart for supper, that might go some way to seeing us through the day easier._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

_April 12 th 1917_

_Miss O'Brien brought it up of course._

_There were tears._

_Oh I do wish Her Ladyship wasn't so fond of that woman, it would give me great pleasure some days to be able to sack her!_

_The treacle tart is doing its job though, and Miss O'Brien might find that her washing fell to the bottom of the pile and did not get completed. How unfortunate._

_Regards,_  
  
E. Hughes

\----------------------------------------

_April 13 th 1917_

_Dear Mr. Carson,_

_…wherever you are, I do hope you are still safe…_


End file.
